


How J2 ate my life (but I am not really complaining )

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: J2, J2 non AU, M/M, Meta, j2 meta, j2 tinhat - Freeform, spn meta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse
Summary: This is a sort of meta about my j2 tinhat journey and some links to other blogs and fics so that everyone who has been watching this epic love story can find many of the J2 love stuff in one place. So many of the Tumblr blogs and LJ paces are disappearing or being taken off on almost a weekly basis that I thought I could make this into a kind of archive for J2 tinhatters!If you have any other links or images I could share here, do let me know in the comments!





	How J2 ate my life (but I am not really complaining )

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tinhat post as should be clear from the tags!  
> If anyone is reading this and it is making them unhappy? there is a very simple solution!
> 
> DO NOT read it!!
> 
> There are literally a million other things you could do to keep yourself busy AND happy! 
> 
> Yoga is supposed to be good. Maybe recycling? Possibly volunteer at the local library or help out with people living with disabilities? Maybe do some fundraising for a charity that is working for people with mental health issues? Adopt a stray dog? Help build a well in Africa? Support LGBTQ rights? Rehabilitation of minors exploited by sex trafficking? Subscribe to the Smithsonian newsletter.
> 
> Make the world a better place!! Go for it! Make your day :)
> 
> In the meanwhile some of us will be wearing our Tinhats with gay abandon and reading Shakespeares's sonnet 116.
> 
> “Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds, or bends with the remover to remove: O no! It is an ever fixed mark that looks on tempests and is never shaken; it is the star to every wandering bark whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken."

When the SPN 15th season was announced recently and it was to be the final one, two of my family members who have been obsessed fans of the series decided to re- watch it all from season 1 episode 1.

It was dinnertime on Sunday and I thought _fine, let me see what the hoopla has been about over all these years._

I had seen the posters on the walls of their room and heard the names ‘SamnDean’ and ‘JarednJensen’ like a million time. Both of them looked cute and that obviously explained the adoration and I had had no interest in engaging with it any further.

You can see where this is going, right?! _Right?_

The opening sequence had me gripped.

The way Dean looked Jessie up and down and commented on the Smurfs T-shirt made me grimace. _What a jerk_ I thought to myself. _That’s his brother’s girlfriend! And who breaks into one’s own brother’s flat in the middle of the night?! Why couldn’t he have called or knocked or turned up at a respectable hour?_

_Did he not know that his brother had a girlfriend? Huh._

Then the plot thickened. They had not seen each other for four years. That is a LOT of years. It made me wonder what had gone wrong. Then the fact was revealed that their father was missing and it had been three weeks since last contact.

The way Dean said ‘I don’t want to.’

The reluctant way in which Sam went with him. Then the Woman in White telling Sam that he was not unfaithful but he will be. _Hmm. To whom?!_

When I first saw the episode of course I assumed it was being unfaithful to Jessie, but 15,000 Wincest fics later….…

Then came the famous scene of Dean slamming Sam against the bridge and then the way they looked at each other. Those eyes, good lord those eyes! The body langugae! The chemistry!

I was slack jawed by the end of it all. _How had the director let this be screened as the way two BROTHERS are supposed to be with each other?!_

Ten minutes after the end credits rolled I had logged on to google and typed Sam/Dean wondering if I was finally losing it cos I mean they were BROTHERS in the show….. and lo and behold. Nope. It wasn’t just me. HAHAH. Not by a long shot!!

Here what we have on <http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/Wincest>

Wincest fic arose the moment the show was aired, supported by the typical ingredients a slasher needs: two extremely hot guys, a dead girlfriend, and a brotherly love that leaves no room for anyone else. Add a bit of spice like daddy issues, betrayal, childhood trauma and emotional dependency and you have your perfect dish to satisfy hordes of [Slash](http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/Slash) fans.

  * 09.14: Within hours of the [Pilot](http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/Pilot)airing, the first Sam/Dean fic is posted as the first fic at the Livejournal community supernatural_fic (now archived [here](https://supernaturalfic.dreamwidth.org/968.html)) and sn_slash. The story is ['Reunion' by janedavitt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/72869?view_adult=true)
  * 10.16 First recorded use of the term  _Wincest_ as a [Fic Warning](http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/Fic_Warning) in [Can’t Just Walk Away](http://joyfulgirl41.livejournal.com/261178.html) by joyfulgirl41.
  * 10.25 Fic community [Wincest](http://community.livejournal.com/wincest/)opens.



And it wasn't only fangirls who noticed the dynamic. [Gay blogger Nathan Exposed](http://www.nathanexposed.com/blog/2005/11/supernatural-is-supergay.html) wrote in November 2005 "It’s like the Hardy Boys, only gayer. The cheese factor is no surprise. This is the WB, after all. But I love the awkward sexual tension between the brothers."

In December 2006 Sera Gamble admitted to teasing Eric Kripke by referring to the story the writers were telling as [The Epic Love Story of Sam and Dean](http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/The_Epic_Love_Story_of_Sam_and_Dean), a phrase later used by Eric himself in the [Season 5 DVD](http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/Season_5_DVD) commentary to [5.04 The End](http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/5.04_The_End).

Here are plenty of other sites that tell you more of the same!

<https://eternalwincest.tumblr.com/post/103180914601>

<https://getintomytardis.tumblr.com/post/76341938632/theyre-not-even-trying-to-hide-it>

<https://sasquatchandleatherjacket.tumblr.com/post/158005810167>

<https://nothingidputbeforeyou.tumblr.com/post/135388773139/route-666-jfc-you-two-get-a-room>

<https://majesticlara.tumblr.com/post/119659102738/who-needs-context>

<https://milanavsh.tumblr.com/post/158346702026/pilot-looks-part-1>

The first ever fic post pilot was a Wincest fic. Reunion by JaneDavitt

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/72869?view_adult=true>

*

*

So I read very indiscriminately at first.

I read Weecest, some of which were lovely and some creeped me out cos of the underage. I read Wincest established, Wincest with clueless Dean, paranoid Sam, one shots, gargantuan fics which run into 110 chapters. I read AU, non AU, A/B/O, all kinds of everything.

Then I saw the second episode.

That is when I realized that the director probably had no choice in the way the brothers looked at each. It was obvious that Jensen was an incredible actor and so was Jared, but the chemistry they had between them personally was just impossible to hide, no matter how good an actor they were.

It was this that was giving off the Wincest vibes. (As the series progressed there was of course much in the show itself that pointed to Wincest but more on that later!)

So then of course I typed in Jared/ Jensen and was rewarded with enough fics to bury a small city.

I read every single thing I could lay my hands on. Lots of AUs mostly. But I was curious about how they were on the SPN set and thought that maybe that did not get written about because, well, it may have seemed a bit intrusive or private.

LOL.

Eventually I realized that I should be searching for J2 non AU or RPS or RPF to find what I was looking for.

And that is the moment, ladies and gentlemen and people of all genders, that my life as I knew it came to an end.

I discovered the fact that some people believed that Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles were REALLY together in real life. As in, really together in their current actual real lives where they were each also married to a separate woman each and had 6 kids between them.

I do genuinely believe that America never had a moon landing and that the Illuminati run the government. Also that there is a possibility that aliens live amongst us. So, honestly, I did not shrink away from this at all.

I am a Sherlock fan and write in that fandom and am no stranger to incest (sailing on the good ship Holmescest for a while now) but RPS is not so popular in that fandom.

So I read a bit and explored different links. I discovered some amazing terms that have changed the way I see so many things!

Tinhat

Bearding

Stans

Hets

What PR can do to change the dominant narrative (aka brainwashing we used to hear about in the cold War era)

Then I read about ‘Speak the Truth’ and downloaded a 750 page pdf.

If you try to access it here on <https://storify.com/speakthetruth/intro> it says 403 Forbidden

  * Code: AccessDenied
  * Message: Access Denied
  * RequestId: EF7D453074D38344
  * HostId: el1dvqAhYF4NPKoMqeLGHYtB4JLN+5CZxYKXZmZ8Gx6ldZ6OlJrnkkskjaClHohjmbyA9CyKskA=)



 

*

* 

By this point we had finished watching season one and moved on to Season two.

I continued watching for the same reason as anyone else has ever done—the Winchester brothers and Jared and Jensen! I don’t know how anyone can look at anything else when Jensen is on screen…but I digress….:)

Then I found some Tumblrs that I could read posts on (cos I don’t have an account)

I read <https://jaredandjensendaily.tumblr.com/> which is mind blowing in its analysis of what is really going on in public spaces as well as online.

This post of the 31 facts is impossible to refute and since I was already halfway there to the Land of Tinhats and my own tinhat was of course firmly in place, polished and gleaming till you could probably see it from the Moon, so this one just gave me the final push!

<https://jaredandjensendaily.tumblr.com/post/169985594434/31-j2-tinhat-facts-updated-edition>

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of making it a one shot but there are many links and many things I want to say so it is going take a few more chapters! Meanwhile, happy reading !


End file.
